User talk:Immagleek18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Immagleek18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 02:48, February 15, 2011 Hi!! Hi! I'd love to be friends with you! Right now I'm kinda talking a break from the wiki (til next week). Did you ever go on teh glee wiki chatroom? It's a great place to make friends. http://xat.com/GleeWiki Can't wait to get to know you!! this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 02:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D Hey, it's always nice make new friends :) So yeah, I'd love to be your friend! I'm mostly on the Glee Wiki though, not the Glee Users Wiki and also do you use the Glee Wiki chat? I hang out there whenever I get the time. Oh and you can call me Sofia :) xx 00:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks Yeah that would be good! 01:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I LOVELOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR USERPIC!!!! this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 15:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :D Hey my name is Silvia =) sorry I didn't answer earlier but I left the Wiki for two weeks... but now I'm back :D how are you?? Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 20:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I don't think I will. I was just real upset. Petrificus14 01:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Er, well it's really not that interesting. Just on chat I made ATF annoyed and he got mad and I overreacted and freaked out. Petrificus14 03:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) (: Thanks are you gonna watch Across the Universe? Petrificus14 03:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome I bet you will Petrificus14 03:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi sweetie.. I saw your thing in the Page for Relief... I really hope you get better honey... If you want anyone to talk to, I could help you... I'm not in the best moment of my life either, so... SanLopez here Thanks... Yeah well, if you need somebody to talk to honey, I'm right here... I hope you get better... SanLopez Glee Wiki FanFic Heya! I'm writing a fanfic about the crack family (ya know that), but I need info about your character (the annoying neighbor that might ''move in with us). Please answer the following questions by leaving a message on my talk page. #What's your name? (This all for the character.) #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Names you want your children to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer soon! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll start writing tomorrow. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 13:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) HI OTHER PSYCHIC!BforBerryTalk 03:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I am ''psyched for Fuin- I mean Funeral. I hope Judy does not die :(. I mean, another hardship in Quinn's life?BforBerryTalk 03:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) omg Oh my god honey, thank you so much! I almost cried when I saw that message, you have no idea of how much it means to me! I'm not definitely back, but I wanted to answer this cause it's just so special <3 you're so sweet and nice and everything, love you Briano fan :') - SanLopez Thanks :D And Its true, I'm Sexy (:P) and Have a Wonderful Fake Family to Love (trevor :P) You have made me feel a lot better by leaving that message :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) haha, Imma Be Buying them EPIC Cards ;P I haven't seen it yet, but I'm SO Happy Samcedes is Happening :P And was there any quick interaction? tiny bit of it? :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :( I know! :( What a Jerk :( You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) OOOH! OUT THAT ON A CARD!!!! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Same...I mostly miss Quick :P I have another Greeting Card (for Valentines Day) You Don't Have to be Rich to be My Girl...But It helps.. lol, Its lame :P I'm listening to kiss atm, and it came in my head :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahahaahahaha, I can't stop laughing right now!! :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) oooh! Oooh! Do it!! I wanna see their Reaction, haha :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 07:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) haha, lol. Post it all over the internet :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hahaha, you should go in Business with Dr. Doofinsmirtz :P (idk if I spelt that right) You guys could bring down everything that has made both of you said with an "Destroy-everything-that-made-me-sad-mad-or-angry-anator" :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hahaha, and Be Writing Some Good Greeting Cards together :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) haha. Heaven will be a place on earth You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) haha, all my fantasies are about me and Mark Salling.. o.o *awkwardly whistles* You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) haha, I love chord's Hair... And I have dreams about me and naya ;P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) In mine I'm doing stuff to naya :P hahaha You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) lol, its done very good things :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Glee (santana lopez's infulence) has made me a bigger bitch, and help me find who I am.. You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 16:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Same...Can I tell you something?...I have only told gaby this and I wanna tell you... You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 16:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm bi... You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 16:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm kinda good. People have started calling me a friget bitch at shcool...but I can deal. I'd rather be known as friget that some cheap skank :P How are you? :D You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) aww, lol. I Love Holidays, I getz my laptop all to myself, and I get a tan :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) i know how u feel You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah..and to think i used to be the leader of that group... You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah i guess :} You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re. Wilson I love that idea! I think it'd be so funny for the Sauls kids to have their annoying neighbor teach them. I'll fit it in soon. Thank you. Love, One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 19:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I LOVE Them. They have so much more chemistry than Ross&Rachel and are just so cute!! :D You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 05:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I know aye, I wish they had proper closure. I mean one ep, they were like into each other, but they ended it, then the next it was just like nothing ever happened between them You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 05:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Holy Sh*t. I just wrote the prolog for Evil's biography and I want you to read it and tell me what you think...BforBerryTalk 20:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Speaks the truth! omg, that speaks ze truth! Quinn Fabray I Just Want Somebody To Love Me. 15:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WILSON.BforBerry.Finchel.Quick.Brittana.Faberry. 04:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Just Keep. Your. Filthy. Demon. Hands. Off. My. Hairdryer. ~BforBerry How Dare you insult Stephanie! ~BforBerry Excusez-moi ! N'insulte pas mes cheveux! J'ai au moins une certaine forme de magnifiques sèche-au lieu de votre blade-ass tentative d'un chef! ~BforBerry Je ne suis pas comparables à un rat! Comment osez-vous manquer un Canadien ! C'est un crime contre la nature ... no ..wait ... onu-nature! ~BforBerry Seulement si vous restez loin de Danielle :l ~BforBerry Ce n'était pas grammaticalement correct. * signifie l'éblouissement * . Je vais essayer, aussi longtemps que vous ne touchez pas son ... ~BforBerry Je ne suis pas suivant ... ~BforBerry I am going to stop speaking away from my native language. I'm fine now. Yes, we have a deal...~BforBerry Bitches. (YES. I just called you a bitch, Wilson, deal.) Ross and Rachel trump them all.~BforBerry Jacob may have delicious abs that you can cook abs on, but he has the face of an ogre. and even though Edward may not be the sexiest vampire in the hat, he still is a god to Bella. He was chosen over wolf boy. Just face the facts, you non-endgame shipper.~BforBerry Touche, touche. We both ship Quick. ~BforBerry True. However, I despise the living hell out of St.Berry. So...we don't always agree...~BforBerry Fabson is the mortal enemy. They ruined SWOWK for me. That song is my ringtone. THAT MAKES THEM THE ENEMY. ~BforBerry I can deal with that. However, If St. Berry returns, we become sworn enemy's again. Because I despise them with a burning passion. He is a jackass.~BforBerry EEEEWWWW. His hair is like a bush that fell off the empire state building. ~BforBerry Depends on my mood. :l. And if you like J.Groff. (OOC: CONGRATS ON SPAM TEAM) Touche. (I lost the link :] LOL) Like I said. My mood changes. You know I am 3rd generation bipolar??? (OOC: I just got it. WHat happened while I lost the link??) Not R'lly...Well, maybe(OOC:Wow...I want to do something interesting! Help me think of something!) I meet Selena Gomez . It turns out she works for the FBI. (OOC: LOL.) She is a smart-ass. We offered her in our organization, but she turned us down. I have the need to quote Mean Girls now... The remake was terrible. Stupid Martin. Yeah...but I MUST see Monte Carlo... They kick me out everywhere I go. (OOC: What do you mean?) Why Thank U. (OOC: True. But, I will see it if Cory is in it. I have to. It's a code. And Selena and Leighton are in it... IDK) Relationship Pages That is a brilliant idea! I don't know why I never thought of that. If you can make a few pages (you don't ''hav''e to) that'd be great. If not, I'll start making some. L♥ve, I really don't mind being Mrs. Charles Xavier (Mutant and Proud) 21:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I think your avatar. :)